User blog:Joeaikman/Wiki - Chapter 3
He was holding the gun to her head. She cried. She whimpered. She begged. He cried, but he held it there. He had to. He couldn’t back down. He couldn’t spare her. He tensed his finger on the trigger. That was all that separated this girl and the long, cold fingers of death. He was the emissary of the reaper. She screamed. She cried. He steeled himself. He waited. The order would come. She would either live or die. It entirely depended on what he was told to do. The girl had long, blonde hair, worn well down her back. She was young, of an age with him, in her early twenties, and dressed in a short dress of light blue and pink. He knew her name. Who didn’t? She was a celebrity in this town. He had known here before that, before everyone else had pulled her away. They had been friends, of one kind or another. He had called her friend. He didn’t know if she would say the same. She had sat with him some times in school, and he had helped her with her work, and in return she would talk to him about all kinds of things. She would tell him about her friends, the guys she liked, the girls she liked. He had liked her, of course, all the guys did. She was pretty and funny and clever, but she would never look his way. He was happy just being in her shadow. He could live off that. Then they had left school, and they had grown apart. She had met a journalist, a guy ten years older than her, and they would start to date. Within a year they would be married. He had gone to the wedding. That was the last time he had seen her before the fateful day that he was told that he had to take her life. He hadn’t wanted to at first, but he knew what would happen if he had said no. One of the others would have been sent. They might have raped her first. At least this way he could kill her quickly. The order had come through then, commanding him to do it, commanding him to take her life. He had looked down at her one last time. She still screamed, she still cried, she called out her husband’s name over and over and over. He put more pressure on the trigger, and just as he pressed it down… He woke up. The room around him was incredibly old fashioned, but not as posh as the ones on the upper floors of Frank’s mansion. The place had belonged to Glisc before him, a ruthless mobster. Frank had taken it not long after Glisc’s death. He had moved in and banned all mention of the previous incumbent. That was good. Glisc had been a monster. These halls still didn’t hold good memories. They reminded him of old enemies and past kills, all of which he had regretted. Frank’s minions hated the sight of him. He could smell their fear. He wasn’t just a hitman, he was THE hitman. He was the person that Frank got when he really wanted someone dead. Rightly so. There was no better. He reached out for the copy of the Holy Bible that he kept placed next to his bed. He saw flashes of some of the other people who’s lives he had ended as he did. There was a boy on the streets, wasting away, thrown out of his home. Snapping his neck had been a mercy. There had been the internet warrior that tried to “bring Frank to justice”. He hadn’t been entirely clean himself. He had checked the computer. The children in his pictures had been so young… The bible offered him a refuge. It showed him that, no matter what, there was someone out there that would look into his heart and prove that he wasn’t a bad person. Not deep down. He just did what he had to, and he did it on bad people, or people that suffered. “Why does someone like you find such solace in a book like that? I wouldn’t have pegged you down as a christian nutjob, Billy.” That was what Frank had asked him once. There had been a simple response. “If you had seen and done the things that I have seen and done, Frank, then you would want a book to find solace in too.” That was the truth. This book was a way for him to learn his redemption. He didn’t kill for the joy of killing, he killed because he had to. Did that make him a bad person in the eyes of the almighty? He wasn’t sure. He hoped not. If God watched all of his actions and knew all of his thoughts, then surely he knew that he had repentance in his soul. The rooms in Frank’s mansion were large and drafty. It grewer colder by the minute, with him in nothing but his underpants. He pulled on a shirt, the first thing that he found, and some comfortable trousers. The shirt was buttoned in the middle, but the top and bottom buttons weren’t done up. It was comfortable. He walked down the corridors of the large house. It was dark outside, and the way was only lit from the dim light offered by the candles on the walls. This was how Frank preferred to live, like it was still the eighteen hundreds. The lack of noise meant that it was early enough for the help to still be asleep, otherwise they would be silently bustling around the place, getting set up for the coming day. He found the closest entrance to the outside. It was colder, and there was dew on the grass, but still he stepped out barefoot. Besides the dew the ground was dry under his feet, and when he got to the tarmac driveway he could tell that there had been no rain overnight. He knew that already. He would have been woken up if he had. He was a light sleeper. He rummaged in the trouser’s pocket, and eventually found what he was looking for. He kept a cigarette and a lighter in all his clothing, just in case. He lit the end of the fag, before putting it to his lips and breathing in. That was when his eyes were drawn to the ornate gate at the front of the drive. There was a flash of light, and then a car turned in. It’s headlights were on, but fortunately it went round the other way and didn’t pass him. Still, this was a strange time to be arriving. Whoever it was must only just have arrived. Then his eyes travelled up, and he saw that the lights were on in Frank’s office. That was strange. Was Frank expecting a meeting? Why so late? And who was it so vital that he had such a discrete meeting with? - Alexa stood and looked over the remains of the burned down shack. She had been here only the day before. It was cold, even though there had been a fire here recently. She pulled the police jacket on slightly tighter. Banfa stood on her right, with Jamahl sat in the police car, warming his hands over the heating. “It was a civilian that called it in. A teacher from the local high school. He was out birdwatching, apparently. Could easily be a lie. We have nothing connecting him to Kung Fugi, however, so it seems unlikely that it was a crime directed to him. More likely it was just some nuisance kids trying to cause trouble for your investigation.” “Do we have any camera footage?” “No. Only one camera in the vicinity and it was disabled before hand.” “So whoever did this had clearly thought it out in advance. Might make it being caused by kids to be slightly more unbelievable. I have no suspects that would have motive to do this. We should investigate it separately.” “Could Kung have done it himself? To hide evidence, maybe.” “That is a possibility that we should work with. Have you looked around the surrounding area?” “Max said that an official patrol of the area will commence after dawn. He said that it was too dark to do much straight away.” “Our arsonist could have moved on by then, Banfa. We should act as soon as we can.” “We have to do what Max tells us, I am afraid. You know that if we disobey him then Jamahl will report back.” “But-” “Alexa, I did not raise you to answer back to your superiors. I dislike it too, but it’s the way that it has to be. We will see what we can find in the morning.” She grimaced at that, but didn’t answer back again. She knew that he was right. They had to do what Max said, for now at least. He was their chief, and he called the shots. Still, she knew that she was right. If they wanted a search to tell them anything then it had to be conducted now. That was when the flash of red from the fringes of the forest caught her eye in the darkness of dawn. It had been nothing, but it had just got there. When she winced she made it out better. It was a hat, perched on the head of a little girl with black hair in pig tails down the sides of her head. What was a young girl like that doing out this late? She ran, without even telling Banfa why. “Hey. Hey! Alexa! Max said no! Alexa!” His calls came from behind her, and she didn’t turn to listen. She had to help the girl, to help her find her way back to her parents. She had to help. She couldn’t ignore this, not because of Max. Not because of anyone. She saw the girl spot her, her eyes widen, and then she disappeared into the forest. By the time she made it to the tree that she had been hiding behind the girl was gone, as if she had vanished into thin air. - “And this is the main hall, Mr Knightley. The ceiling has been designed in a faux baroque style, with classical elements and aspects taken from Michelangelo and Raphael. If you look at the walls, you will see-” “Yo, dude. Gonna stop you right there. I don’t care. The walls have some historical stuff on, inspired the designs of I don’t give a fuck.” Norm looked stunned at that, and was about to say something in retaliation, when Barry stepped down the grand staircase of the Town Hall’s largest room. This was where they had events and functions, and it was where the town’s latest celebrity was standing with Norm Tigris. “Ah, Mr Knightley. It is a pleasure to get to meet you at last. I trust that Norm is not boring you?” “I was just explaining to Mr Knightley about the classical elements that were used when building-” “So, I’m guessing that he was. Do not worry Mr Knightley. He gave me the same speech when I first took office four years ago. He just likes talking about buildings. It’s a passion of his.” “I guessed.” Shop’s attention had been drawn away from the two boring, old dudes that liked to ramble on, and, as Barry started about how much of a pleasure it was to have him with them, his eyes were drawn to the beautiful secretary sat at the desk. Her hair was long, and brown. It fell gracefully down her face and beyond her shoulders. She wore a lilac shirt, that had the top two buttons undone, showing off some cleavage. She bit her lip, as she stared at the computer, concentrating hard on something. “Ah, I see that you have a taken a liking to my secretary, Miss Accor. Dion, come here, come here, girl. I would like to introduce you to Baron Shop Nil Knightley, a noble visiting us all the way from England. I have decided that it will be your job to give him a good time.” “I like the sound of that!” Shop smiled at her, an easy arrogance surrounding the way that he stood, but the girl looked slightly less enthusiastic. “Norm, take Mr Knightley upstairs. I believe he has some press commitments to go through before he moves into his official residence.” “As you say, Sir.” Norm Tigris gestured for Shop to follow him up the stairs, which he did, but not before winking at the young secretary. “Sir, I’m not sure-” The girl started to speak, but was cut off when Barry placed his middle finger over her lips. “You will show Shop Nil Knightley around the town, Miss Accor. You will make sure he has a good time. I don’t care if that means that you have to get him drunk, spread your legs, or put your pretty little mouth around his english cock. It is important that he enjoys his time here. You weren’t appointed for your brains, now go and make good use of your best...assets.” The girl was shocked at that, and Barry smiled at her. “You got that? Good.” He tapped her on the cheek, and then turned to leave. “Remember, Miss Accor. Always work the shaft first. That’s what guys like.” - An asian man is sat at a table, Jamahl and Banfa sat opposite him. There is an annoyed look on his face. His hair is short and dark, and his eyes are brown. “You are Teddy Lee?” “I am.” “You work at Wiki High School?” “I do.” “And you reported in heavy amounts of smoke coming in late last night?” “I did.” “Can you tell me why you were out so late?” “Yes. As I said to your partner at the time, I was birdwatching.” “Birdwatching so late?” “We were meant to be looking for a rare bird. It only comes out at night.” “We? You were alone for the evening, were you not?” “My friend had other commitments. He bailed on me at the last minute.” “Did he say what these commitments were?” “He did not.” “And what is his name?” “Brendan Raatz. He works at the school with me.” “We are familiar with Mr Raatz. Are you familiar with a young boy called Task Masta?” “I am. He is in my third year computing class.” “Is that all?” “He also attends computer club. What does he have to do with anything?” Jamhal slammed his fist down on the table. Teddy’s expression didn’t change. “I am the one asking questions here, Mr Lee. You are a suspect. I will ask you about what I motherfucking like, got it?” Teddy nodded his head. “Do you think that the boy may have it in him to start a fire, Mr Lee?” That was Banfa talking, who sounded a lot more patient and personable than his partner. “I do not. Task is a sweet boy. He very rarely acts out in any way. Let alone like this…” “Then that is all that we want to know. My colleague will escort you out of the building. Thank you for your time, Mr Lee.” Teddy nodded his head to the other cop, and followed Jamahl out of the door that was opened for him. Banfa flipped open his laptop when he was alone. He pressed a few buttons, typed a few words, and then the computer made the sound that indicated a popup page. “The Girder Case…” He whispered to himself. “Acting officers, Max Power and Banfa Munk…” He frowned, and a look of sadness came into his eyes. “Primary witness…. Alexa Day…” - “I’m telling you, there was a little girl there, Orion. She can’t have been any more than seven or eight. She was real! I’m not making it up.” “I’m not saying you are, Alexa, but this case is getting to you. We both know what Drakan was responsible, you more than most. It’s understandable that this case, of all cases, may get on top of you.” “Nothing is getting on top of me!” She said that slightly louder than she intended, and blushed when some people cast inquisitive glances in her direction. They didn’t understand the context! They didn’t understand what she had meant! “I know, Alexa. You are one of the strongest people that I know.” Orion pulled her into a hug. This surprised her. He wasn’t usually one for sentimental gestures. He usually preferred to make a joke when something serious like this came up. “I trust you.” - Jude was pottering around his house in a dressing gown and slippers when he heard the urgent wrap on his door. Someone wanted him desperately. He was used to this, of course, being the local reverend. Sometimes he was called on late in the night. It was nice for this one to be during the middle of the day. He walked over to the window, to see which of his flock needed guidance this time. He smiled when he saw who it was. His chief triumph. He unlocked the door for the man, and opened it to the bright world beyond. In his doorway stood Gregory Dave Wass, Greg to his friends. He was a balding man in his early forties, with a large head and larger ears. He had a pig nose and a sizeable frame. “Come in, Gregory. Can I get you a drink? A tea or a coffee, perhaps?” “No thank you, reverend. I fear that I may not have a long time to talk. I have done something bad. I need to ask you for guidance. I don’t know what I should do. Please, reverend. You have to help me.” This was not unusual. Gregory was a reformed Christian. He had been quite the bully before, getting himself a notorious reputation around time as a gambler and alcoholic, that was, until he had been saved six months before. Nowadays, you could find no better example of a good christian man in this town that didn’t live in this house. “Very well, child. To what does your problem relate?” There was a few moments of silence. “It relates… What I did was bad… Very bad… It relates… To… Drakan.” - Norm was laid down on his bed, the onlylight in the room coming from the one to the right of the bed, but it was dim, and didn’t light him up well. His face was one of pleasure. He frequently let out moans and bit his lip. He mumbled something under his breath. Then his breath started to quicken and deepen. His moans grew louder and closer together. These grew to a near orgasmic level. Then as he called out the word that he was saying under his breath was audible. “Ohhhhhh….ohhhhhh….Barry!” - There was a pile of sheets laid out on the bed. It was shaped like a small mountain. At first, it looked a lot like just someone’s used duvet and pillows piled up, but then it started to move. Light spilled in through the windows, and illuminated the features of Shop as he eventually escaped his blankety tomb. He was wearing nothing as he pulled himself up from the bed. His body was toned and tight, with the shadow of a six pack on his chest. The first thing he did was check his phone, then he groaned, and walked over to the surface at the side of the room. There was a bucket filled with ice, and a large bottle of a fancy kind of alcoholic beverage. He poured himself a generous glass, added some ice, swilled it, and then downed it. It was only 10 in the morning, but still, he needed a drink inside him before he woke up properly. Not that he had any sort of problem. There was a knock on the door then. It would be Jose, here to wake him up in the morning, as he always did. The manservant didn’t approve of the drinking. He would have him change, but he couldn’t. He didn’t have to listen to what the servant said, and that was final. “Come in, Jose!” The large latino manservant stepped into the room, his suit dapper and his hands held before him. Shop turned to him, as bare as the day that he had been born. “You’re early! I’m already awake, though!” “Sir.” The manservant stepped to the side, and behind him stood a girl Her face had been pale, but blood ran to it as she saw him stood naked. She blushed, and turned to look away. It was the secretary from the mayor’s office. “Oh. Oh! Sorry! Take her downstairs, Jose. Get her a drink or whatever she wants. I will be down in a few minutes.” “As you say, sir.” The manservant moved to leave the room, but the girl was blocking the door. She stood there staring at Shop for a few seconds, before then looking away and then leaving without a word. He wasn’t sure what she was thinking as she stared at him, however, but he did know that there was no lust in her eyes. When he went downstairs he found the girl sat at the bar that was built into the living room. This part of the house had used to be some sort of drinking establishment, and the bar had been allowed to stay. He liked it. It made the place look cooler and more trendy, as well as providing him a steady supply of drinking. The manservant was nowhere in sight, but she sat with a glass of water. “I’m sorry for what you saw. I’m not used to guests joining me at that time in the morning, or certainly not those that haven’t already seen me naked, anyway.” He sat on the bar stool to her right and crossed his arms on the surface in front of him. She sat in silence for a few seconds, not looking at him. Her skin was pale and her hair curly, but not so much so. It was clear that she had tried to straighten it herself. “It- It’s nothing. Mr Ansono told me to come around at this time. So- So that I could show you around town and you could meet up with some people.” “Like who?” “Erm- Mr Mitty has asked to have an interview with you, and Max Falcon would like to share a drink. He’s the-” “Chief of police. I know.” She looked at him queerly after that, as if she was wondering how he knew. He couldn’t tell her of course. It was his eternal shame that he had to hide from everyone. He wanted to liver here, and he would be made a pariah if they knew his connections. “Mr Mitty is a journalist, I take it. Do you… read his newspaper?” Do you read his newspaper? What kind of line was that? No girl wanted to be asked what newspaper they read by a guy that they may like. Why was he acting so stupidly. “Never mind that. You don’t sound local. Your accent… French, I think.” “Yes. My mother was French. She came here for a writing convention many years ago and met my father. He lived here. When he- When he left, we moved back to France. I came back several weeks ago, to visit my father’s home.” “We are on a similar journey then. My mother was born and raised in this town, but my father was very much from England. She died, however, and he did too soon after. I was raised as quite a lonely child. I had one imaginary friend when I was younger, but I can’t even remember their name.” “That is sad.” She was looking at him, sadness in her pretty eyes. He could get lost in them. “I have to confess. My father didn’t leave. He died. I mean- He was killed. He was killed by a man called… A man called GIR.” - The room was a mess. There was the remnant of discarded meals lying across the floor, pizza boxes, tins, cans, breadstick wrappers. The couch was dirty and stained with a strange brown substance. The cushions had been red once, but had faded now. It was like there had been some sort of fight, but yet the place was perfectly serene in its squallor. Then there was a knock on the door. A man opened it. Stood on the other side was another, different man. He stood out like a sore thumb in these surroundings. Where the neighbourhood was dirty and squallid, he stood in his pristine suit with his perfect hair. “Hey there. You Mr Kung Fugi? Excellent. My name is Matthew Pika. As of today, I am your new lawyer.” - Professor Raatz was on the phone, stood down a dark alleyway. It was almost as dirty as Kung Fugi’s apartment. “No. The police took Teddy in. No, he doesn’t know anything, but if they start sniffing around the school then we could all be in trouble. We should- I know that you are the boss. Yes. Yes. Whatever you say, but- The police won’t be an issue? You sure? If you insist then- Alright. You there? No? Fuck.” He lowered his arm and put his phone back in his pocket. There was a brief glance both ways, as if to make sure that he wasn’t being watched, and then he opened a door. The sound of loud dance music spilled into the air, and then the teacher was gone, and the alleyway was empty again. - The hooded figure was stood in and amongst a shrubbery of foliage. There were two tall trees to their right and left, and a bush directly in front of them. He put his binoculars to his eyes and focused them. In front of him was a large mansion house. He was looking at a specific room, and for the second night in row, he was surprised to see the light on. Category:Blog posts